Sam Marshall
Sam Marshall (ne Nicholls) was a main character in Home And Away from April 1991 (Episode 738) to January 2001 (Episode 2964). He made return appearances 2002 and 2005. Sam last appeared in (Episode 4000). He was played by Ryan Clark. Backstory Sam Marshall was born in 1983 or 1984, the son of Greg Marshall and Jacqui Nicholls. Jacqui was a single mother struggling to cope with Sam so he was taken into care. In 1991 he was fostered by Bobby Simpson and moved into The Beach House. 1991-2001, 2002, 2005 Later that year (Episode 860), Sam's father Greg Marshall came looking for him, hoping to get to know his son. He and Bobby fell in love and married in 1992 (Episode 1023). In August 1993 (Episode 1298), Bobby was killed in a motorboat accident. Greg returned to his old job of being a truck driver and left Sam with Bobby's father Donald Fisher. Donald struggled to cope with looking after Sam, so he asked Pippa and Michael Ross to look after him. shortly afterward, he was officially fostered by the Rosses. In 1996, Sam accidentally caused Michael's death. He got out of the family car to take a look at a river which had become badly swollen during a storm. He fell into the water and Michael drowned trying to save him. When Pippa left Summer Bay in 1998, he was left in the care of Travis and Rebecca Nash. That arrangement didn't work out too well. Sam became a rebellious teenager and was too much for Travis and Rebecca to handle. It culminated in him ending up in court and being given a good behaviour bond. He returned to live with Donald. Later that year he had a relationship with Hayley Smith but it didn't work out. In 2000, Greg made contact with Sam and asked him to come live with him and his new partner. At first, Sam was tempted. Even though he was living with Donald, he was conscious that he wasn't a blood relative and that he'd ended up there because of a series of unfortunate events. In the end, he decided to stay with Donald. Sam left Summer Bay in 2000 to join the professional surfing circuit. That ultimately didn't work out for him and he became something of a pot-smoking drop-out. He got his act together and began a relationship with a single mum called Sandy King. They moved away and settled in The City. He was last seen in Summer Bay in 2005, helping Alf to celebrate his 60th birthday. Memorable info Birthday: 1983 or 1984 Full Name: Samuel Marshall (ne Nicholls) First Line: "Good, thank you." (to Bobby) Last Line: "No, they couldn't make it, but they did say to send their love." (to Alf, when he asks if Sandy and Bella are coming to the party as well) Family Father Greg Marshall Mother Jacqui Nicholls Adoptive Mother Bobby Marshall Adoptive grandfather Donald Fisher Adoptive grandmother Morag Bellingham See also Sam Marshall - List of appearances Category:Home And Away characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1991. Category:Characters last seen in 2005. Category:Marshall family. Category:Surfers. Category:Carpenters. Category:Night Watchmen. Category:1983 births. Category:Residents of Summer Bay House. Category:Residents of The Beach House. Category:Summer Bay High School Students. Category:Regular characters who became guest characters Category:2001 minor characters. Category:2002 minor characters. Category:2005 minor characters.